


Across the Universe

by Tightredpants, yvette_cigarette



Series: Rocket Man [2]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvette_cigarette/pseuds/yvette_cigarette
Summary: Keep your space face close to mine, love...A sequel to There's A Starman.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Series: Rocket Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> We absolutely fell in love writing the original story, and couldn't resist writing more! Enjoy!

5 years later…

Nickolas O’Malley licked his thumb and index finger, pinching the corner of this hour’s crisp aspect sheet. 

Having scanned the bulk - the ache of his eyelids a testament to the heavy workload - the lad finished off the closing page, more or less skimming the ending, eager to terminate another meticulous heap of data. 

Once the lad concluded the document to be satisfactory, he keenly set the modest pile aside, stretching his stiff hands above his head as the late hour caught up to him.

It was nights like this one that had the apprentice wishing he was back in London, under the direction of the very legend whose findings he was currently raking over. 

Nick would surely perish before complaining about his tasks, and yet, couldn’t help the way such isolation affected his ever-turning mind. It made him wonder how Miles had done it for so long. 

Removing his owlish glasses, the young student rubbed his impossibly heavy eyes, sighing tiredly as he leant back in his desk chair. The itch for a cigarette sparked up as the motions of fatigue swam inside him.

Standing from the cesspool of precious stats, marked charts and scribbled coordinates, O’Malley allowed another heavy exhale to leave him as he cracked the joints in his hands - a habit he’d picked up as a child. He blinked his doey eyes wider, sliding his circular glasses home as the lad tucked his seat in, flicking the office lamp off. 

Much like any other night, Nick had his routine to follow; the monitor he held over Kane’s tech was extensive. 

Entering the main unit of his mentor’s lab, O’Malley studied the series of sheet-occupied tabletops, deciding to straighten his findings out for an easier start tomorrow. 

Tucking his pesky curls behind one ear, Nick set about sorting his data into digestible chunks, sighing as his rolex read three in the morning. Soon, he grumbled internally, the spit of the Arizonian sun would grace him once more with it’s scorching presence. Another tip of the hat to Miles for having survived in such a climate for so long. Though perhaps it was simply the sleep deprivation that had Nick so worked up--

The lad is torn from the thought when the sound of an impact so forceful, so piercing, has him recoiling from his work, slicing his finger with a deft papercut he pays no attention to. 

The crash of metal against earth cracked hard from outside the lab; the low, forceful blow suggesting a fair distance, though the shake of the table said otherwise. 

Nick’s eyes doubled in size, his heart gunning in his chest as the rush of adrenaline diluted his chemistry. 

His breathing sharpened as the young man’s mind raced to supply him with explanations, his shoulders bunching up as his fists clenched either side of him. 

Nick’s first guess jumped to the thick-headed bikers who often abused the empty dirt roads, grinding out donuts and or pissing contests...though, he pondered wearily, what kind of a motorbike sent the ground growling when it tumbled? 

Next his logic implied something more large-scale; perhaps a faulty satellite had gone rogue and this was what had scared the shit out of him... this theory too refused sit right, all rational reaction draining rapidly from the cosmologist as anxiety settled in.

Nick’s pulse did backflips as he stiffly moved inch by hesitant inch towards the central sliding door. He lost the nerve halfway across the room, reaching into his coat pocket for his phone. He searched his contacts for Kane’s personal line. Finding it, Nick tapped the icon before holding the device to his ear, his hand trembling slightly.

As the dial-tone rang through his mind, Nick tried to remain as collected as he could. This reaction was nothing but the result of having been out here for too long; his mind punishing him with illogical fear. This was nothing, he was being a--

His heart stopped when the outdoor sensor was triggered, and the external lights shot on. 

Nick distantly noted the moment he dropped his phone, and the second it hit the hardwood floor.

The sight of two nightly fingers emerging from the darkness paused Nick’s entire being. His mind digging for some sense of territory over the lab - should he be fetching that pistol Miles kept in the safe? If this was some elaborate robbery - and this was honestly his reaction to it - Nick wouldn’t blame Kane for firing his wimp ass. 

Suddenly it’s the bodies of two young men that charge towards the building, the slightest one seeming so oddly familiar to Nick, almost recognizable as the boy pulled his friend by the arm, his pace determined, almost desperate. 

The apprentice's figure stood in the middle of Miles’ lab, solid and unmoving as the strangers entered the spotlight of the outer-projection.

The taller one flashed blue eyes and sandy hair under the harsh glare, his wide eyes adventurous and undecided, an amazed look on his innocent face. The second man struck down in complete contrast to his companion; his dark-eyed sight fixed to the lab’s entrance, his step certain, almost acquainted with the layout, which sent O’Malley spiraling - the exclusivity to Miles’ lab was ineffable, there were corners even  _ he _ wasn’t granted access to. 

Nick’s life was near close to flashing past his eyes when the two men, both dressed in pale, patched, unidentifiable spacesuits, became meters from the door, which of course, he hadn’t bothered locking.

Just as the peak of O’Malley’s horror spiked, and the young intern briefly regretted not having done up his will, Nick was once more jumping in scare as both men blindly slammed into the glassdoor. 

The almost comedic silence that followed allowed the whirling of the faroff engine to sound through the room, reminding Nick of how quiet his evening had been going. There was somewhat of a standoff as the three men stared at each other, all three of them equally confused. The blonde tentatively reached out a hand to touch the glass door, as if he’d never encountered one before. Nick, in any other situation, would have laughed at the scene unfolding in front of him, but now he was cemented in his place with equal parts fear and bewilderment. Finally, the blonde one spoke. “Will you, turn your force field off? We mean no harm.” He flashed Nick an innocent smile, which only served to make him further furrow his brows in confusion. The man beside the gentle looking blonde rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms in annoyance. “Where’s Miles?” 

The name snapped Nick out of his trance, and he was now analyzing how these two men, who he had never seen before, could possibly know the exact location of Miles’ lab, knowing only a few close others where given the information. “Who are you?” Nick found himself asking, once again looking over the two men on the other side of the very much unlocked door. 

“Who are  _ you _ ?” The dark haired man parroted, “this is Miles’ lab.” 

“Can you please let us in?” The blonde spoke up again, and Nick decided that he’d much rather handle this man than his annoyed partner. He slowly walked to the door and slid it open, stepping away for the men to come inside. They took a hesitant step forward, reaching out to make sure they would not be met again with an  _ invisible  _ force. Nick watched in disbelief as the men walked inside, the blonde looking around in wonder, and the other with a small smile on his face, almost as if he’d  _ been here before _ . 

“So…” Nick began cautiously, wondering why on earth he’d actually let them in, perhaps the lack of sleep had seriously injured his decision making abilities. “You know Miles?” 

The men turned to face him, and the brunette spoke. “I know him very well, we’re in love.” The man said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly at Nick. 

“I’m sorry?” Nick asked, realizing he actually might have just let two mentally insane people into Miles’ lab,  _ I’m definitely getting fired _ . “He’s my…” The man continued, gesturing with his hands as he tried to find the word he was looking for, “my person? My boy?” Still gazing around the room, the man’s eyes landed on a picture frame, and his eyes lit up. “See! Here we are!” It was one of the many pictures Miles had taken during one particularly hot summer, with one particular alien. 

Suddenly, everything came crashing down as Nick finally pieced together the information, why this man looked familiar, how he knew where this lab was, and, he supposed, why they didn’t know what a glass door was. “Wait,” he began, his eyes wide, “ _ you’re him! _ ” 

Alex nodded slowly and went to pick up the picture frame. “How long as it been?” 

“Well,” Nick started, trying to remember the timelines of events passed. “It's been five years ‘spose.” 

“Where is he?” Alex asked again, and Nick finally remembered his forgotten, likely shattered, phone on the ground. It was vibrating wildly against the hardwood floor of the lab, and thankfully, the caller was Miles. He picked up the phone quickly, answering immediately. 

“Mr. Kane, I’m so sorry for calling you at this hour, sir-“ Alex shot Jamie a questioning glance at the use of  _ Mr. Kane _ , knowing he always insisted on everyone calling him Miles. Alex zeroed in on hearing the voice on the other side of the line, picking up the undeniable lifts of the Scouser’s voice. A voice he hadn’t heard in five years. “It’s just, I think this is very important. You see, I’ve had quite the shock tonight-“ Alex then heard Miles interrupt, asking if the young intern was alright. “I’m fine, sir. Everything’s fine. Um, Alex,  _ your  _ Alex, is here. He came back.” 

There was a long silence on the other end, and Nick glanced up nervously at the two men in front of him. “No sir, not a joke in the slightest. Would you like to talk to him?” Alex’ head jerked up at Nick’s words, and he was taking the phone out of Nick’s hand before he’d barely even begun to hand it over. The next second he was gone, leaving to go to the bedroom he and Miles once shared. 

“Hello?” Alex greeted once he’d shut the door, sitting down on the bed as he knew his legs would give out as soon as Miles spoke to him. 

“Alex?” Miles’ voice cracked ungraciously as he spoke, “are you really back?” 

“I’m here. But you’re not? Where are you?” Alex was growing impatient, all he wanted was to be with Miles, immediately, forever. 

“I’m in London, I was transferred after you left.” 

“Where is that? Is it far?” Alex cursed himself for not brushing up on Earth geography before he came back. 

“It’s a long way away, baby.” Alex melted at the sound of his favorite pet name, but didn’t fail to notice the sad tone in Miles’ voice. 

“I’ve missed you so much. I don’t wanna wait any longer…” Alex promised himself he wouldn’t cry, so he steeled himself, determined to get to Miles. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it taken care of. You’ll be here before you know it, ok?” Miles’ voice was still shaking, but he kept himself together for Alex’ sake. “I’m getting your plane tickets right now, I’ll have Nick come with you so you’re not alone.”

A flick of jealousy sparked in Alex when he mentioned Nick, making him throw a glance towards the door. “Who is Nick? Is he… your boy now?” Dread began to creep up the back of Alex’ spine, he hadn’t even considered the option of Miles finding someone else while he was gone. 

“No!” Miles chuckled on the other side, “he’s my intern, he works for me. You’re my boy, always.” 

They talked for a bit longer before reluctantly hanging up, Miles once again assuring that they would be together as soon as possible. After the call, Alex let out a shaky breath, steadying himself before joining the other two men in the main room.

He’d waited so long for this very moment, and worked so hard to get back to Earth, he almost thought he was dreaming the entire thing. Looking around the bedroom was like stepping back in time, it had hardly changed at all since he left. 

This was the bed they fell in love in. The bed they shared countless lazy days in, and the bed they almost broke by making too much love in. Relishing in the moments they spent together, Alex felt the familiar warming sensation on his cheeks, his azure birthmarks coming back to life after so long. 

As he made his way slowly back, he heard the voices of Nick and Jamie chatting politely about space travel. 

“What did he say?” Nick asked once he spotted Alex in the doorway. 

“He’s getting us all plane tickets to London. You’re coming with us.” Alex said plainly, reserving all his strength for the rest of their journey. Hearing Alex say,  _ you’re coming with us,  _ made the smile fall on Nick’s face. 

“I’m flying too?” Nick hated flying, which is one of the reasons he was stuck studying the stars on the ground. He flunked out of his astronaut selection program during the centrifuge tests. Just as he was about to open his mouth to argue, his phone lit up with an email from Miles, attached to it their plane tickets. He checked the boarding time, and they had little less than an hour until they needed to head to the airport to arrive promptly to check in time. Nick hastily packed his things, while Alex and Jamie stood and waited, having no luggage of their own. One thing Alex did bring, however, was the picture of himself and Miles, gently taking it from the picture frame and sliding it into the breast pocket of his spacesuit. Once Nick was ready, they climbed into Miles’ Jeep Wrangler, and speedily headed on to their red eye flight. 

-

Not even the perk of first-class was enough to steer Nick from his revulsion.

The human seemed to Alex, thoroughly committed to his distaste for flying. This, the boy studied from his puffy, reclinable airline seat. 

Backrest straight as a board, with his fingers linked in his lap, Alex gazed out the blue window, his racing mind overriding any temptation to indulge in his surroundings. 

“Alex!” His fellow space-traveller hollered from across the aisle, his tone that same eager, enthralled pitch Alex radiated his first time ‘round. 

Now the young alien had far greater occupations weighing in his mind. Yes. Enormous pockets of space in his head that wondered so desperately what his Miles, his love, his life was doing.

As far as Alex was concerned, his mission had yet to be completed. 

Returning to Earth had certainly taken more than Alex’ gravitational pull to his human,  _ 5 years _ Nick had told him. Such a mass of unmoving time and restless rebuilding - perfecting his landing was on the lad’s to do list, alright - and travel, such anxious venturing in search for the green and blue orb. 

Only to find his homebase, his nest - empty of the one he searched for. 

Although the boy had allowed himself to trust this  _ Nick _ human, and did genuinely believe they were being taken to Miles, Alex couldn’t keep from the nerves that raked his body. His frame jittery, limbs stiff with anticipation as the air-vehicle speared gently through the clouds. 

Now, as anxious as the boy was for reuniting with his love, Alex could not deny Nick’s competing hysteria: bouncing his knee where the human clutched a bottle of golden brown. 

“Al!” His friend reiterated, holding up a bottle of prettily packaged champagne, his face beaming as he used his teeth in an attempt to bite the cap off. 

“N-don’t, uh…” Alex opposed gingerly, his eyes travelling to find Nick coddling that whiskey urn, his soft face blooming an even fairer shade of stress. 

Figuring he’d kill two birds with one stone, Alex grabbed Jamie’s attention and ticked his head towards Nick, wordlessly suggesting he offer an olive-branch to the lad. 

Jamie shook his head quickly, his eyes wide and alarmed. To his friend’s hesitancy, Alex smirks, rolling his eyes the way Miles did when the record would skip. 

“Uh, Nick?” Alex pried, cautiously interrupting the man’s close-eyed meditation, that of which seemed solely for the purpose of not throwing up. 

He sighed in relief when the lad opened his eyes, those dark orbs glassed over due to the bottle between his hands. 

“Y-yes, Alex?” He stuttered out, sitting up a little straighter though making a nauseated expression when he moved. His knuckles were white where they clutched the whiskey, so Alex cleared his throat, “can you open…” Alex trailed off, leading the way with his eyes to his friend who was defensively holding the champagne to his chest. 

Nick narrowed his eyes at what the young lad had meant, then blinked a little wider once spotting his predicament. “Oh, er, s-sure.” He affirmed with an unwell coat to his tone, offering out a hand from where he sat across the space.

The shyer alien’s eyes scurried back to Alex who lifted his eyebrows, far too employed by his own internal agitation. Then he smiled comfortingly, separating himself from his tension. “S’okay,” Alex relayed softly, “he won’t ‘urt you.” Recalling his own past doubts on strange men, finding he’d captured a way to navigate. If Miles trusts him, Alex trusted him.

The newcomer alien watched as Alex cocked his head in the direction of Nick once more, encouraging his friend one last time before returning his sight to the oval window. 

Summoning his wits as he stood, the foreigner neared the ill-looking human hesitantly. Looking away when handing the bottle of sparkling liquid over, the tourist of earth crossed his arms as the man collected the...  _ champagne _ it was called. 

Nick robotically popped the cap, momentarily ripped from his ghoulish state when both boys yelped at the sharp pop, the cork flying down the aisle. He watched as Alex figured what the burst had been, looking off and away from the thought. Nick could hear the deft noise in the alien’s head as the big stared down at his hands. How human he looked in that anticipation. 

“Th-thanks, Nick…” Alex’ friend mumbled meekly, tugging the lad from his study of the boy to face the other, less certain alien. 

Nick noted the visitor’s look; he’d had a fleeting thought to get the boys out of their space garments before hitting the road, handing Alex the photo in his suit. 

Alex had seemed to already know his way around Miles’ wardrobe, finding both himself and his friend acceptably normal arrangements of apparel. Nick had stepped out of the boy’s way, wordlessly agreeing that dress-shirts and trousers were always an amicable bet. 

Nick nodded to the shy creature before pressing the untouched bottle to his own lips, pulling down a needy, greedy dose. Peering down to the floor, the lad mentally hissed at the sight of a cloudy mark where the foam had drooled over the plane’s carpeting. 

Removing the lip of the bottle from his mouth, Nick panted softly, absently pushing the bubbly to the not-man’s stomach as he caught up with the amount of distance between him and the ground. Before the young cosmologist’s catastrophizing can expand however, the sound of the lad standing above him coughing interrupts his spiralling. 

Nick’s eyes quickly dart up to the man who cringes around the taste of the sparkling wine, pushing the bottle back into Nick’s hold as he repressed gags, wincing at the residue of the taste.

“Why didn’t you warn me it was poison?” The man accused, coughing as he took the seat across from Nick, shaking his head disapprovingly. “What a painful taste.” He scolded, licking his lips sourly as he eyed the bottle. Nick heard himself chuckle, downing another volume of the stuff to find the alien making another disgusted face. 

“Oh c’mon, it ain’t that bad.” He argued, huffing a laugh when the lad crossed his arms indifferently. Nick shook his head almost fondly, sighing as a little chord of dread wormed back into his stomach.  _ Breathe, _ he told himself,  _ breathe or pass out mate - your choice. _

“What’s wrong with you?” He heard the lad sitting with him inquire, his tone as curious as they come. 

Nick couldn’t blame the creature for his alert nature, the lad himself couldn’t possibly imagine what the alien could be thinking - on a planet he know close to nothing about. 

“Nowt.” Nick sighed, leaning back in his seat, “wot’s goin’ on with yer mate...Alex?”

The other lad shrugged slowly, clamming up the slightest at the mention of his friend. “Dunno really, summat wrong with ‘is…” he trailed off in search for the word, “ye know, beating red thing?” He said, pointing to Nick’s chest. 

“His...heart?” Nick verged in a dumb guess, folding one leg over the other before his empty vomit bag fell to the floor. 

“Yeah, that’s the one!” The lad nodded, “been waiting ages to see ‘is Miles…” he continued, crossing one leg over the other as Nick had, most likely in an attempt to mimic his human-manner. “The, uh…” he sighed thinkingly, looking up to the ceiling as if the rest of his sentence was etched up there, “lu-lub? L...lo... _ love.  _ Love.” 

“What ‘bout it?” Nick wondered, inhaling sharply as the plane dipped in a spot of turbulence. He bounced his leg and cracked his knuckles, watching as the spaceman opened his mouth to speak. “Jamie, c’mere.” Alex poked in, halting  _ Jamie’s _ speil on the boy’s innermost thoughts. The lad zipped his lips, standing without another word to cross the little room. He smiled apologetically to Alex as he settled next to the boy, who put an arm around him, a gesture Nick could labeled as protective.

By some freak of nature, the plane eventually kissed the earth once more, allowing Nick to release the breath he’d held through the entirety of their flight. 

Inhaling a chilly, comforting lungful of Britain's remedying air, the lad soon found he had to more or less latch one hand to each of the boy’s arms, steering the pair towards their lift. 

“‘ow were yer flight, Sir?” The escorting lad asked curtly, eyeing the two men with O’Malley oddly, unbeknown to their relevance to earth’s ravelling history. His thick accent alone expelled the remainder of Nick’s homesickness, “it were fine.” He mumbled, gasping when he saw that both Alex and Jamie had wandered over to an airport tech kiosk. 

“Lads!” He scolded like a mother hen, waving them back over with a comically exhausted air. Alex navigated Jamie to the door as Nick and the other one led the way, finding a black, snake of a limousine awaiting the trio.

-

The drive to Miles’ London residence was too long, blurs of grey and bursts of light wiped by the limo’s steady speed. Alex felt his underlying itch to jot each occurence down into his memory, much like Jamie was doing as Nick relayed the exposé of the 21st century city; all that the glistening lights had to offer under the location’s commercial romance. 

The boy himself knew next to nothing of this crowded metropolis, much less the beings that inhabited the bustling Capital...and yet, Alex’ mind was pooled in a hopeful moat of prevision, his memories with Miles resurfacing in an attempt to assure the boy, remind Alex how right this new world would feel once Miles was holding him. 

“How do you say it again?” Alex heard Jamie wonder behind him as the limousine weaved it’s length through traffic, his eyes staring down to the road’s lines and artery, in his own, waiting world. 

Nick sighed, “Big. Ben.” The intern paraphrased, the strain to his voice suggesting how long he’d been answering the lad’s queries. 

“Right!” Jamie nodded knowingly, “and how big-”

“Oh, look we’re here.” Nick then breathed, butting into both Jamie’s audit, and Alex’ jittery preconception.

As soon as the limousine came to a halt in front of Miles’ stately home, Alex darted out, making his way up the marble front steps and trying the sturdy, red painted mahogany door. When it didn’t immediately yield to him, he resorted to knocking,  _ loudly _ , as Jamie and Nick got out of the car. Alex paused his knocking to look back to see if the other men had caught up to him, and right as he was about to continue his hammering, the door swung open. 

Miles was right there,  _ his  _ Miles, standing in front of him. He was almost exactly the same; he had kept the cropped haircut, he had the same crooked smile, delicate hands, and soft eyes. But Alex couldn’t help but notice the fine lines which had appeared slightly around his eyes and mouth; he looked older in a way that distinguished him. In that very moment it hit him, just how long it had really been. Time goes by slower for Alex and his species, but for Miles, as human as he is, it kept that breakneck pace. 

They stood and stared at each other, Alex couldn’t estimate how long they stayed there, gazes locked. 

Nick and Jamie kept a respectable distance, both knowing how precious this occasion was. 

Finally, the corners of Miles lips pulled into a huge smile, and at that same time, all the strength and stoicism Alex protected himself with during this unknown journey fell away, and his chest hitched in a sob as he threw himself into Miles’ arms. He clutched onto Miles as tightly as he could without hurting him. He buried his face into Miles’ neck, hot tears hitting his skin as Alex finally released every fear, every doubt, and every ounce of pain he had felt during their separation. 

As his tears flowed, Miles held him, an arm around his waist protectively while his other hand was hidden in Alex’ hair. 

The years spent apart were a distant memory now, a bad dream, erased as they finally touched, finally breathed each other in, finally found home again. 

Still standing at the edge of the walkway, Nick and Jamie looked on, not daring to even consider making their presence known. Silently, Nick turned to the man beside him, “So, would you like to go see Big Ben? Leave these two lovebirds alone?”

“Oh, I didn’t notice any birds… only Alex and Miles.” 

Nick furrowed his brows before remembering himself, and then he smiled politely. “Right, um, Big Ben then, yeah?”

“Right! We should probably give them some space,” Jamie nodded at Alex and Miles, “...and those birds you were talking about.” 

Their leave of absence was hardly noticed by their comrades, who were still lost in each other’s embrace. 

“Alex…” Miles spoke into his hair, “I can’t believe you’re really here…” 

“It’s been so long, I thought I’d never get to see you again,” Alex sniffled, nuzzling deeper into the crook of Miles’ neck. 

“I stayed up every night, watching the stars, hoping I’d see you… I almost refused to move to London, because I was afraid you wouldn’t be able to find me. I haven’t stopped thinking about you for a single moment. You’re in my dreams, my daydreams, every waking moment…” His voice cracked as he started to shed a few tears of his own, so blissfully conscious of every place Alex was touching him, his breath on his skin, the smell of his hair. 

Everything was different now, so much had changed completely, but this felt like taking a step back in time, where nothing mattered besides whether or not they were holding each other. 

Miles had gained fame, prestige, and a nice fortune since Alex left, but this was the single most content moment he’d felt in five years. None of the awards he had received on behalf of his research on alien life meant half as much as Alex did, right there, in his arms. 

After a satisfactory period, once Miles knew Alex wouldn’t vanish from his arms like he had so many times before in his dreams, he finally let go and held Alex at an arm’s length. 

Unlike Miles, Alex was almost exactly like the boy he’d found five years ago. Same delicate and feminine features, big doe eyes, and dark blue constellations traced along his cheekbones. 

The only difference was his hair, which had changed from shoulder length curls to a slighter, shorter cut, but was still adorably shaggy. 

“Can I kiss you?” Alex asks sheepishly, but not breaking eye contact. He’d never take his eyes off Miles again. 

Instead of giving him a response, Miles connected their lips, and Alex almost immediately deepened the kiss, desperate to taste Miles again. 

Alex wasted no time in backing Miles against the wall of the foyer, front door still ajar, snogging him senseless. Their kissing soon turned hot and breathless, hands darting under shirts and tugging on strands of hair. Once they were forced to separate to take in some air, Miles remembered his assistant was still in his home, finishing up some last duties of the day. 

“Wait, wait…” Miles panted as Alex leaned in for another kiss, “My assistant is still here…” 

Alex shot him an annoyed glance, “Tell him to leave.” He said simply, a big grin spreading across his face. Miles grinned back, and soon he was beckoning his assistant, telling him he could leave early tonight, and to not worry about any work left undone. After his assistant left, Miles led Alex through the house, giving him a quick little tour.

“Mi, this is huge! You live here all by yourself?” Alex asked once they had made their way back to the kitchen, where Miles was pouring them two glasses of wine.

“Well, I don’t anymore, you’re here. And it took a lot of time to get used to it all… Sometimes I really miss the old lab.” 

“There’s too many humans here…” Alex took a sip of his wine, grimacing at the taste, another thing that hadn’t changed.

While they sat in the kitchen, holding hands over the table, thighs pressed close together, they familiarize themselves with each other again, and very easily slipped back into their old dynamic. 

Miles filled Alex in on what had happened after he left; Miles published a book with all the data and evidence he’d gathered during their time together, which shot him into stardom in his scientific field. He’d gotten a new job, and subsequently made a small killing off of his book about his summer with an extraterrestrial being. Alex was so proud of him, and delighted that he was a part of all this, even if by the end of his stay, any actual scientific inquiry had been dismissed. 

Alex happily told Miles about the plan he had devised to get back on earth, and how he had struck a deal with the leading officials back on his planet. Alex could stay on Earth, indefinitely, if he agreed to transmit back information on the human race, as they wanted to continue their research on the very unique species. It was the perfect guise for Alex to use to return to Miles, and since Alex had returned safe and unharmed after his last expedition, they easily agreed to the terms. Alex also explained why Jamie had come with him, and how he would basically act as his assistant while he compiled data. He was also Alex’ closest friend, and was far better at directions than he, and, though he wouldn’t admit, he was also a better pilot, but Alex had insisted on piloting the ship on the trip back. 

They spent about an hour catching up, in which Miles shot out a text to Nick, telling him to give Jamie the best tour of London he’s ever had, no matter how long it took or what it cost.

“There’s one more room I wanted to show you,” Miles remarks, a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Oh?” 

“Yep, my bedroom.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” Alex replies, catching on to Miles’ words. 

“Would you like me to show you?” Miles asks politely, taking Alex’ hand in his own, already leading him out of his chair. 

“Fuck,” Alex giggles, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Miles’ grip on his hand shoots tingles through the boy, his body burning with excitement as Miles more or less kicks the door to his bedroom down, ushering Alex through, the frame left open as their lips reunited messily, clambering like teenagers to Miles’ kingsize. 

“I need you, I need you, I fucking need you.” Miles breathed into Alex’ mouth, reaching for the hem of the boy’s dress shirt as they claw their way out of their clothes. 

Miles settles Alex at the head of his bed, kissing down his bare torso, over his chest and down to his stomach. He wastes no time in drawing his tongue over Alex’ firmness, moaning in relief at tasting his partner for after so long. 

Miles takes all of the boy into his mouth, closing his eyes as the sounds of Alex’ unbridled moans hit the atmosphere. 

Alex clenches the sheets under his hands, lifting his head to watch as his dick disappeared into Miles’ mouth, shuddering at the view. He licked his lips and whined when Miles’ tongue played with the slit of his length, pink and weeping for the human’s touch. 

Desperate for more, Miles pulls the boy’s entire body down the bed, Alex yelps at the shift and  _ cries _ when Miles’ mouth finds his hole. 

His eyes squeeze shut as heat boils under his skin, mouth gaping open in a deft scream, his body stiffening as Miles’ tongue circles his rim hungrily. 

The sensation rips through Alex, pleasure slamming into his body mercilessly. He full heartedly announces his enjoyment, the ears of neighbours going over both their heads. 

“F-f-fucking - fuck -” Alex squeaks pleadingy, his back arching off the bed as his human’s lips work their magic, his dick leaking cloudy precome over his belly. 

“So good.” Miles groans into the taste of his boyfriend, softly sinking his teeth into the mound of Alex’ asscheek. Miles kisses the bite mark he’s left, shuffling up the bed to offer Alex’ lips the treatment they’re due. 

“W-wot - how…” the boy pants into Miles’ hair as he wantonly sucked his throat, nipping and marking Alex up. The boy just catches his breath and confirms his pulse hasn’t stopped, Miles’ lips lowering to worship the boy’s perked nipples. This, along with everything Miles does, makes Alex melt. His thighs locking up to cradle Miles’ hips, arms encircling him cravingly. 

The taste of Alex lingered on Miles’ tongue, “sit on me face.” He growls, his voice rugged and worn, looking up at Alex from where he presses against his stomach. 

“Yes, yes please.” Alex breathes, climbing out from under Miles to kneel, one had grasping the headboard for balance. 

Miles rolls onto his back, grabby hands taking Alex’ thighs as he moves upwards, easing the boy lower so he’s met with that puckered heat once more. 

A full-body shudder pummels through Alex’ little frame, his knuckles whitening on the timber and in Miles’ hair.

The lad groans into Alex’ ass, muffled and lewd, vibrating through Alex like fucking choirbells. 

_ “Please.”  _ Alex whines, rolling his hips into Miles’ suction. “D-don’t stop, don’t…” he pants like a dog in heat, head falling between his shoulders as currents of pleasure pirouette though him. Feeling as though he wasn’t built for this level of bliss, Alex loses his balance, face planting into the bedding left of Miles’ hip. 

That could have been worse. 

Though, inspired by Miles’ audacity, Alex decides to take a step of his own in that same direction. 

Miles’ concern for Alex’ fall is promptly impaled the moment he feels the boy’s mouth over his dick, choking back a shocked moan. 

“Holy shit,  _ Alex.” _ Miles commends, pausing from his licking to clench his fists into Alex’ asscheeks over his face. The creamy flesh yielding under the bite of his fingers, Miles doesn’t think twice before swallowing Alex’ cock down his throat. 

They complement the term 69 for all it’s worth, Miles’ hands fondling Alex’ cheeks as the boy sucked and licked every inch of skin on and around Miles’ length, dusting off his talent for deepthroating.

After they’ve tortured every nerve of each other, and Alex has to work hard not to just come then and there, they undo from each other. Alex climbs up to Miles with a kid-in-a-candy-store kind of look, squeezing his body up against the lad in a tight, almost feral hug. Miles holds him just as devotedly, despite the dazed feeling intoxicating him, breathing into the crook of Alex’ neck. 

“Lay down, I have to have you now.” He pleaded, met by the push of Alex’ hands pinning him down to the bed. Miles’ mouth hangs in awe as the boy straddled him, hand jerking his cock slowly. “Is this okay?” Alex breathed, swallowing as a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. 

Miles makes a sound he could blush about later, nodding enthusiastically. He fastens one hand to Alex’ waist as the other goes for the lube, something he’d purchased an hour before Alex arrived. 

Alex accepts it happily, lathering his fingers to open himself, finding Miles’ mouth had done most of the work. He coats Miles’ dick in the substance and sets the lube aside. Alex rises up, and Miles slides into him like butter. 

They both shudder in unison, Miles feeling the unmistakable heat of Alex’ body, the grip it has on him like a vice, pulling the greatest sounds from him. He breathes hard, laboured breaths, his hands fastened to Alex’ hips that shake softly. 

“Okay?” He asks the boy, reaching out to brush away the hair falling over his forehead.

Alex blinked silently down at him, “y-yeah just...I love you. So much.” He said on exhale, “so, so, so fucking much.” His hips tremble where they bracket Miles’ body, he leans down to kiss the man and is met with a longing equal to his own. 

“I love you too.” Miles sighed lovingly, “I love you too.” He pecked Alex’ lips then, “let me show you.” 

Alex swallows, nodding as he straightens up, arms falling either side of him as Miles began movement.

Miles rolled his hips into Alex, slowly at first, finding their rhythm. It doesn’t take long for their unity to turn feral once more. 

Soon Alex is bouncing, his hands balancing on Miles’ chest as his boyfriend thrusts into him. When the boy does come, his body bites around Miles, who spills with a punched sound, rolling Alex off his body and into his arms. 

Miles pants into Alex’ hair, feeling the boy kissing his collarbone lazily. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He says, kissing Alex’ sweating lips when the boy glanced up at him.

“I feel the same.” Alex murmured, hiding his face in Miles’ neck. 

They fall asleep like that, entwined and complete once more. 

Late into the night, the sound of the front door closing notifies Miles that the lads are back. He smiles to himself, Nick knows the place well enough get Jamie and himself sheets to crawl under, Miles releases a truly content sigh, spooning Alex’ body once more.

Finally at home. 

  
  
  



	2. We Are Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter 2 :) sorry for the wait, this was a bit of a bitch to write for the both of us :P

The initial impact of Alex having marched - _ crashed, _ more accurately - back into Miles’ life took time to make sense. 

Waking up each morning to the boy’s airy breath on his skin, was something Miles often felt he had to figure out, dainty limbs vined to him, upscaling to the impossible sound of Alex humming over the stove, waltzing through every cookbook in their library nook. 

The sight of Alex roaming their house draped in the lad’s baggy shirts, the way Alex  _ looked _ at Miles; a genuine kindle curled into his expression, a disbelief in his smile, the same discredit Miles often felt when looking at Alex. Trying to get to the bottom of it; how they’d gotten so lucky. 

So much had shifted in the span of that first month. 

First and foremost, Miles’ home had taken on a new persona with the renewed company filling it. Alex’ enthusiasm, coupled with Jamie’s child-like wonder brought colour into the building; evenings of music and drinks both boys cringed at, sleepy mornings rolling out of bed and into the kitchen. 

Another warmly welcomed presence to the buzzing flat, was none other than Nick O’Malley - the poor lad’s lease having run out; a direct result of his devotion to Miles’ Arizona studies. 

Miles of course, had given his intern no choice but to shuffle himself and his possessions in for as long as required, not at all missing the way Jamie’s eyes lit when the curly haired apprentice turned up, bags and boxes at the door. 

And so for that first month, the four lads filled Miles’ once ghostly home with nothing but their amusements, late nights and later awakenings, feasts on Miles’ dime, marathons of trips through the arteries of London...and at the end of the day, Miles devotedly following Alex’ beckon to their bedroom. 

Living this kind of life was unmatched, perfect. Alex was a gift to this planet, and it seemed, Miles wasn’t the only one aware of it...

-

It felt like a single stir in time; beginning with their invite to the event - collective doubts on the matter sprawled between the lads - and ending here: in the back of a limousine, Alex’ hand in Miles’ as the boy bit the inside of his cheek, gazing out through the tinted window nervously. 

He reminded himself of his surroundings, identifying how he felt; his throat parched, hand wrapped safely around Miles’, resting in the space between them, squeezing the slim fingers absently as anticipation racked the boy’s chest. 

His anxiety, or the concentration to dog it, must have been visible, as Alex feels Miles lean into him. The boy smirked - for his own sake - down to his partner, who blinked up at him from where he had nestled into Alex’ arm playfully, he detected it as a tactic to cheer him up, and

appreciated it.

“I’m okay.” He smiled reassuringly, his little hand trembling slightly in Miles’, the sensation betraying the boy’s statement. 

“I didn’t say owt.” Miles pointed out gently, running his free hand over the top of Alex’ held one. The boy giggled, his nerves dying down as he pursed his lips around a grin. 

“You had the look on your face, though.” He said softly, running his empty hand through Miles’ crisp, clean hair to distract himself from his jitters. 

Miles brought Alex’ clutched hand up to his lips, pecking the little space between Alex’ wrist and knuckles. “What look?” He whispered, rubbing his thumb along the soft skin he held.

“The one...like, m’gonna break like glass if ye touch me wrong.” 

Miles’ brows lifted, and Alex watched the lad closely, joining him when Miles lightly chuckled, nodding his head in recognition.

“Not too late to turn ‘round, yeah?” He murmured into Alex’ suit jacket, “who likes galas anyway?”

Alex chuckled, shaking his head, the tension rubbing away. “Bit different, being the guests of honour and all.” Alex indicated humoursely, leaning over to rest his head over Miles’. “I wanna. Never been the guest of honour of anything.” 

Miles nodded where his head was tucked under Alex’, “that makes two of us.” He laminated in contemplation. 

“Four of us.” Nick muttered, fixing his tie for the nth time that evening. Alex’s eyes darted across the space, having momentarily forgotten their company, lost in his own butterflies. 

Nick blew a ball of air from his lungs, combing his fingers back through his bouncy curls anxiously - it seemed that Alex wasn’t the only loose cannon occupying the limo’s gut. 

Sitting beside Nick’s nervous energy, Jamie bounces his knees excitedly in his pastel blue suit, eyes glued to Nick’s curious mannerisms. Alex had given up on his ‘it’s rude to stare’ philosophy when it came to Jamie’s eyes for Nick. It was a dead end argument anyhow. Miles and Alex both noticed how Jamie’s own birthmarks had begun to darken, and their suspicions were confirmed when Jamie confided in Alex one night, telling him everything. Alex and Jamie giggled like school girls for hours talking about human love, and how it felt; eventually, they settled on keeping the secret for now. However, Miles reassured him he would have the answer soon, as he had never seen his stoic, ball of nerves intern this happy. 

Nick groaned, running his hands down the burgundy slacks of his paired suit, reaching for the champagne reserved for the journey home. 

“Nick, hey  _ Nick, _ there’ll be booze there mate.” Miles reminded the lad, remaining tucked under Alex. The suggestion was taken, and O’Malley nodded, leaning back in his seat as Jamie initiated a conversation, one Alex believed designed to distract the intern from himself. 

Eventually their ride pulls up to the paparazzi-adorned stall, and it seemed like a second ago Miles had found that cursive invite in the post - Nick scolding himself for having forgotten to tell Miles that yes, he’d had contact with the university board, and yes, they’d been notified of Alex and Jamie’s arrival. Then had come the question of attendance - Alex’ hesitance and Jamie’s unyielding persistence - along with Nick’s spiraling thoughts,  _ what would come of this?  _

In the end of course, Alex had fallen in love with the idea of being on Miles’ arm, globally recognised as the power-couple they so undeniably were. 

Stepping out of the limo first, Miles straightened his black on black ensemble, the onyx suit was, ‘fookin’ sexy’ he believed was how Alex had put it. And he honestly had to take a pause to appreciate where he was, the velvet-red carpeting under his glossy shoes, the sight of white camera shutters bursting in pops of light, all aimed at him.

Perhaps if he were a different man, he’d relish this attention in a harsher way. Miles, however, was no such man. Knowing that he was fully entitled to this fleeting parade of recognition - a validation his ambitions had demanded for as long as he could recall - the lad turned to the open limo door, offering his hand to reveal his true victory, the only verification Miles would ever need in knowing he’d succeeded. 

There was an audible gasp as Alex exited the limo, the cameras instantly shuttering at a rapid pace as Alex steadied himself on the red carpet. This was the world’s first look at Alex, and they fell in love immediately. All eyes were on him, especially Miles’. Miles couldn’t believe how beautiful he looked, his slight frame adorned with a lavender suit, with black details running down the pant legs and along the pockets. Alex had been enamored with the color immediately, telling Miles it reminded him of the cactus flowers that bloomed during their first summer together. The icing on the cake, however, wasn’t the suit that Miles had been mentally undressing Alex of all night, it was his eyes. 

Gracing those ever so slightly tinted cheeks were Alex’ deep sea blue birthmarks, but above, on his eyelids, was that same lavender color, the delicate pigment framing his eyes; making him look even more coltish. 

His eyeshadow was finished off with a dusting of glitter, presenting an entire universe of a million stars, minimized for the sole purpose of Alex wearing them. 

Miles didn’t think it was possible to hold any more love in his heart for Alex, for it was already filled to the brim. But in that moment, when he locked eyes with Alex, nodding in reassurance that  _ everything will be fine _ , Miles felt the overflow, the outpouring of pure and honest love, flowing throughout his body and into his bones and seeping out of his pores. 

Alex stayed bashfully by his side as they posed for pictures, Miles’ protective arm set securely around Alex’ waist, unmoving. 

However unnerved Alex was and had been, it was diminished greatly by the warmth he felt radiating from Miles beside him. The flashing lights of cameras lost their stunning quality as they made their way down, both of them greatly looking forward to reaching the door. Nick and Jamie followed behind dutifully, smiling and waving. 

“Let’s do one of those funny faces like when we take those self pictures,” Jamie suggested, making Nick come apart with laughter, the last few remnants of nerves leaving his body with each chuckle. And funny faces they made, without a single thought spared for The Daily Mail, who would no doubt have their photos plastered everywhere by the end of tomorrow. 

Miles and Alex finally reached the end of the red carpet, stepping inside the door of the venue quickly. Alex immediately went in for a kiss, something to ground him as he felt himself floating. The initial shock of the event wasn’t subdued in any way once they went inside; the sumptuousness of their surroundings was astounding. Since they were the guests of honor for the night, everyone else had arrived before them, the venue filled with important men and women, almost all intellectuals in their own rights. Polished shoes, strapped heels, billowing dresses and sharp tuxedos filled the dimly lit room, huge chandeliers casting larger than life shadows against the four walls. 

“Ready, love?” Miles asked Alex, giving his hand a light squeeze while Jamie and Nick shuffled through the door behind them. Alex nodded and gave Miles a smirk. 

“Oh, thank fuck,” Nick sighed in relief, immediately flagging down one of the many waiters carrying trays of champagne. Nick scooped up four flutes of champagne with impressive ease, holding the stems between his fingers delicately. 

“You must’ve been a waiter in a past life,” Miles teased as he took a glass carefully, and then handed one to Alex. 

Nick just rolled his eyes behind his glass in lieu of reply, far too busy letting the harsh bubbles stab delightfully around the back of his throat as he gulped down his drink. 

Nick replaced his empty glass on a passing tray as they made their way through the party, albeit slowly, since Miles and Alex were stopped every few steps for handshakes, congratulations, and praise. After about the fifth time, Nick and Jamie shared a glance, Nick nodding over to the open bar. Jamie looked back to Alex and Miles, who were no doubt deep in some conversation about science and space, before following Nick’s lead. 

“These people really make a big fuss about intergalactic travel huh?” Jamie said nonchalantly once they escaped the clamor, and Nick couldn’t help but scoff. 

“You say that like it’s easy, mate.” Nick ordered drinks for them both, asking for the fruitiest, sweetest, least alcohol-tasting drink for Jamie, and a simple Jameson on the rocks for himself.

“Well I did it almost every day back home, of course it’s easy.” Sometimes, Nick had to remind himself Jamie was a stellar pilot, and probably the smartest person in the entire room tonight, despite his innocent and airy disposition. 

Nick thanked the bartender and handed Jamie his drink, proposing a toast. “To humans, for being behind, and to the two best aliens in the galaxy.” Jamie beamed and gently tapped his glass against Nick’s, before taking a cautious sip. His eyes went huge, and soon he was taking another sip, then another, and another. 

“This is delicious! How did they take away that horrible flavor?” Half of his drink was already gone, and he was working fast on the other. 

“I dunno, but we’ll keep those coming, yeah?” Jamie nodded enthusiastically in reply, and Nick went ahead and ordered their second round. Across the room, Alex and Miles had finally gotten through the crowd of well wishers, and were seated at their reserved table. There was a house band playing on the stage against the back wall, and a small dance floor in front of it. There were a few shimmering and glittery couples on the dance floor; older scientists who had brought their wives and husbands along, the pillars of their community. Miles knew almost every one by name and specialty; he had studied all of their works throughout his career. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that one night, he would be in a room among them, especially not when  _ he  _ was the reason for the gathering. 

He looked over at Alex seated next to him and smiled, who naturally returned it tenfold. “Miles, can we go dance?”

Miles nodded sweetly and stood, holding out his hand for Alex to take. Alex took his hand and made their way towards the dance floor, just as a slow song began. Alex stopped short and Miles almost ran into him, “I don't know how to dance to slow songs, Mi.” Alex said as he looked back at him. Miles remembered every instance they've danced together, always to the fastest Beatles songs, sporadic and flailing, sweaty and uncoordinated. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach ya.” Miles took the lead, placing them in the middle of the dance floor. “Put your hands on my shoulders, like that lady over there.” He instructed, and Alex took an inspecting glance over his shoulder and copied the placements of her hands. 

“What do we do now?” Alex looked up at him, and suddenly Miles was back in his lab, showing Alex how to do this, or how to say that, something that he definitely missed. These days, Alex had settled into a human way of living easily, even teaching Jamie some useful tools to have during his human-passing journey. Miles always loved showing Alex new things, for there was something extremely intimate about it; as if they were in a way creating their own version of the world. There wasn’t much he needed to teach him now; Alex was smart, and quicker than he was, there was no need for a guide to help him navigate through anymore, not even in a monster of a city like London. Nothing made Miles happier than seeing Alex adjust quickly and happily, but sometimes he wished he could go back to the beginning, when it was just he and Alex, without the flashing lights, the feigned opulence, the prying eyes. Alex always told him he missed the desert, he missed the sun, he missed seeing the stars at night, and he hated rainy days. Miles used to never care if it rained or not, but now he hated it too. 

“Just follow my lead, ok?” Bringing himself out of his head, Miles placed his hands on Alex’ waist, and swayed them along with the music. Alex rested his head on Miles’ shoulder, and Miles pulled him closer. Now it was an empty room, with a band playing just for them. Miles closed his eyes, another moment to remember. He’d gotten into the habit of taking mental snapshots, never knowing if one day he might need them, just in case. Alex kissed the peek of skin showing above Miles’ collar, and the singer crooned on stage, just for them, for their own world. 

_ Put your head on my shoulder, _

_ Whisper in my ear, baby  _

_ Words I want to hear _

_ Tell me, that you love me too _

The remainder of their evening unfolded rather effortlessly, a gush of elation swallowing the four lads as they each swallowed their taste-tailored drinks. 

Between the light exchanges that followed Alex and Miles’ dance, the palatial meal and heady buzz vibrating through Alex, the night seemed to draw to a close before he knew it. In a blink he and Miles were back in the limo’s tail end, Alex coming up for a breath of air after an endless snog, looking around the space to find the absence of Nick and Jamie. 

“W-where…” he panted breathlessly, cutting himself off with a hearty whine when Miles attached his lips to Alex’ throat. His fingers clawed around the lad’s costly lapels, undecided as to whether he was pulling Miles closer, or attempting to weakly shoulder him off. He suspected the former. 

“Nick, and J-Jamie?” He managed to get out when the driver took a corner that forced Miles into Alex’ lap. The feasting ceased as he rolled onto his back, gazing up at Alex with glassy, drunk eyes and a goofy grin slapped over his perfect face. 

“Er...” he sighed around his ear-to-ear smile, as if emerging from his aroused fog into a silly, giggly disposition. It was highly infectious, proven in the way Alex’ own grin came madly alive. 

Miles’ lanky, uncoordinated arms ventured in search of Alex’ hands, finding one and bringing it to his chest, holding it there with his own dove-wing hands. “Nick said he were taking Jameh to a bar, or summat…” he finished the sentence with a knowing snort, his eyes flicking away mischievously. 

Alex cleared his throat casually, running his free hand through Miles’ messied hair. “Do you think they’ll…?” 

“Oh, definitely.” 

Alex nodded in agreement, his eyes falling to Miles’ thin, divine, whiskey flavoured lips. Licking his own, kiss-swollen mouth, Alex found Miles’ eyes on his. “I had fun, a lot of fun, really... I loved being in front of everyone with you.” 

Miles’ expression sobered in answer, his eyes hooding as a tender kiss was pressed to Alex’ knuckles, their eye contact never breaking. “I’m so happy.” Miles hummed, his intoxication the most likely culprit for the spilling of unfiltered passion, his perfectly uneven smile tugging at Alex’ heart.

“I am too.” Alex slipped in a moment before his lips latched to Miles’. “And I wanna suck you off.” 

-

A couple of weeks later finds all four lads rugged up in front of the telly, popcorn fresh and blankets endless, a clouded-silver encasing London that simply demanded a Star Wars marathon. 

Surveying the state of his tucked in, cozy living room, Miles continued absently combing his fingers through Alex’ hair, the boy’s head resting on his shoulder, his huddled body wrapped in Miles’. 

The lad can’t help the smug, knowing smile that crept across face as he gazed downwards, catching the sight of Nick and Jamie; bundled up on the living room floor, arms around each other as they exchange whispered topics.

“Totally inaccurate, right Al?” Jamie eventually called over his shoulder, to which the younger lad nodded his head in agreement, munching down a handful of popcorn. 

“Absolutely,” Alex says after a swallow, “were just telling Miles, it doesn’t take a genius to know what a fucking-”

As Alex and Jamie fill he and Nick in on the holes in the film’s logic, Miles leaned into Alex, his eyes floating between the three as his ranting boyfriend wrapped an arm around him thoughtlessly.

Since Jamie’s announcing - “we had human-sex!” the morning after the gala, Nick’s cheeks effectively turning pink - Miles had begun to recognise his intern’s link to Jamie, the resemblance to Miles’ own bond with Alex. 

At a short glance to the cabinet sitting beside the sofa, Miles’ heart warmed to the sight of a framed photograph perched under the lamp. The image the border encased contained the drunken grins of them all, and while Miles’ lips curled into a tender smile at the memory, he couldn’t help but think back to Arizona - to days at the beginning, and with them;  _ Matthew’s _ part in Miles and Alex’ conjoinment. 

A phone-call had to be made, Miles mentally declared, a plane ticket needed to be bought. 

The lad’s plotting is butted into at the sound of a knock at the door, turning all of their heads. Being a Saturday morning, Miles was rather clueless as to who was at their door, especially given the exclusivity to his and the lad’s location. 

Regardless of the unexpected occurrence, Miles made to shuffle out from under the blanket covering them.  “Back in a sec, love.” He winked, pressing a chaste kiss to Alex’ cheek before carefully undoing himself from the boy. “Keep it running.” He insisted smilingly, gesturing to the screen when Nick moved to pause the film. The lad nodded merrily and replaced the remote with Jamie’s hand, settling back into the plot.

The noise of the onscreen battle grew muffled behind Miles as he made his way to answer the door, rounding the short hall that attended the front, passing another number of hung photo frames, a warm smile taking over his face as his hand curled around the doorknob. 

Along with the glare of the pearly-white sky, Miles was met with a set of two sharply dressed men, both pairs of eyes unnervingly hidden behind reflective shades. 

Accompanying their steely, purely dealing expressions, was the sense of trouble as one of the two barrel-chested brutes flashed an agent badge before Miles, the motion going unnoticed by way of the lad’s sudden alarm. 

“Miles Peter Kane?” The burly one to the left inquired, his voice monotone as he tucked his identification behind his suit jacket. 

“Who are you?” He warily countered, his eyes narrowing as they flicked over the men’s shoulders, spotting a matte black SUV taking up the gutter. 

“We’ve been issued a warrant to obtain one Alex Kane, and Jamie-”

“Who do you work for?” Miles interjected, his tone leaning towards disbelieving as his pulse drummed anxiously through him. 

“Mr Kane, we have direct authorization to attain the foreign visitors currently in your custody, rejecting our attempts to fulfill these orders will-”

“Who is it?” Alex asked, suddenly standing partly behind Miles, his knitted brows and weary eyes finding the two agents.

“Alex,” the lad on the right verged, “your presence is required.”


	3. Subterranean Homesick Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Bringing the space boys into 2020 like god intended X

_ Harsh.  _ That was the best word Alex could find to describe the place he was being held. In some  _ harsh _ gray skyscraper, in a  _ harsh _ cinder block room, with  _ harsh _ fluorescent lights that casted even  _ harsher _ shadows on the pale faces of the  _ harsh _ , mustachioed, detectives holding him hostage. Alex was in handcuffs, which he considered unnecessary, being so he went peacefully with them. 

Miles, on the other hand, had not been so cordial. “You  _ fucking  _ pricks!” He shouted as they took Alex by the arm, guiding him to their SUV. Miles had to be restrained by not one, but two agents, kicking and screaming profanities as Alex and Jamie were taken from the household.

The men in suits didn’t tell Alex their names, who they worked for, or why he was there. They sat on the other side of the table, while Alex sat very uncomfortably, shackled by his ankles and wrists, facing them. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, or even his exact whereabouts, but he became more unnerved with each passing second. 

“So, Alex, this is your second unauthorized visit to this planet?” One of the men asked, looking through a file that had Alex’ picture attached. Reading the file upside down, Alex picked out a few lines of information they had written down: 

_ Full Name: Alexander Kane _

_ Sex: Male (?) _

_ Species: Unknown _

“Why am I here?” Alex answered their question with another, while simultaneously testing the strength of the metal restricting him. He knew he was more than capable of using his advanced strength to break the restraints, but he wasn’t sure if that was completely necessary, yet.

“We’ll ask the questions, ok?” The other man said gruffly, seemingly already impatient with Alex. 

“What’s your reasoning for coming to our planet?” The somewhat nicer agent continued, attempting to keep them on subject. 

“For Miles.” Alex said simply, still unsure as to why he was even there. 

“What about the first time?” 

“Well, that was a… happy accident, as you would say.” Alex smiled despite himself; it was a reflex whenever he was reminded of those long summer nights. 

The questions continued, with Alex answering more or less all of them as vaguely as possible, until he heard shouting in the hallway. There were a few different voices, but one distinct voice Alex picked up immediately. It was Miles. 

“Alex! Alex, where are you?” He shouted, and Alex stood, going for the door. The two agents immediately drew their guns, pointing them at Alex. The shouting continued on the other side of the door, but now Miles was shouting at them to  _ get the fuck off me _ and  _ let him fucking go _ . There were heavy footsteps down the hall, men running, and then Miles’ shouting became quieter and quieter, until Alex was no longer able to hear him. 

“Miles? Miles!” Alex called, trying the door but he was stuck, it was locked from the outside. “What the fuck have they done with him?” His vision went red at the thought of Miles being hurt, immediately snapping his restraints with impressive ease. The two agents both stepped back in shock, guns still drawn with slightly shaking hands. 

“I’ll fucking kill you both if they land a hand on him.” Alex said sternly, his eyes ablaze with anger as he stepped closer to the men. 

The agents shared a glance with each other for a split second, and then the gruff, impolite man spoke. “Look, let’s not get ahead of ourselves…” he looked at his partner again, lowering his gun. The other slowly lowered his as well, but didn’t take his eyes off of Alex. 

“Take me to Miles. Now.” Alex took another step forward, and they took another step back, keeping a safe distance between them. “I’m not fucking joking.” 

“Ok, ok, fine. But we’re not letting you leave.” The nicer agent held up his hands, slowly moving towards the door. “Alright boys, let us out.” He spoke to a camera in the top corner of the room, and then an audible click was heard as the door was unlocked. Alex marched out of the room, headed in the direction in which he heard Miles, when several other agents stepped out of the room next door, blocking his way. 

“Alex! What a pleasure it is to finally meet you.” Another suit. Alex has never hated two piece suits more in his life. “Let me introduce myself,” the man continued, “I’m Assistant Director Walter Skinner. I’ve been keeping a close eye on Mr. Kane since his studies came out, and you can guess my surprise and delight when I was informed you had returned.” He had a cat like grin on his face, like he was sizing up prey. 

Alex had a terrible feeling about his current situation, deep knots of anxiety and dread twisting in his stomach as he scanned the corridor. Behind him, were the two agents who had been questioning him, and in front were six agents, including the Assistant Director. He had no way out, and he could definitely land a few punches, but there was no way he could fight off a literal mob, not even on his best days. And considering he was still wearing Miles’ t-shirt and sweats, horribly underdressed for the occasion, he presumed, he’d better not try his luck.

“I just want to see Miles,” Alex spoke in a low voice, willing it not to crack, feeling a lump in his throat rise and nearly suffocating him. He bit down on his quivering lip, and blinked away the beginnings of tears, before they could cloud his vision. 

“Of course, we just need you to answer some questions for us.” Skinner said calmly, his eerie grin never going amiss. “You’re pretty attached to him, aren’t you? We don’t want anything to happen to either of you, so it’s best if you cooperate with us.” It was only then that Alex realized he was American, with a thick and commanding accent he couldn’t place. 

Alex glanced around nervously, noticing two more agents joined the ones behind him, and the guards at the end of the hall were watching the scene closely. “I’ll do anything you ask, please just let me see him.” A heavy tear dropped onto his cheek, and he wiped it away quickly as more slipped from his eyes. The Assistant Director sighed and turned to one of the men standing next to him, informing him quietly that  _ we’re not getting anything out of him like this _ . 

“Look, Alex, is that your real name?” He asked conversationally, as if Alex wasn’t being held against his will. 

“To you, yes.” Alex replied between sniffles, still wiping the traitorous tears rolling down his face. 

“Alex, we’re not your enemy, ok? We’ll let you see Miles, but you’re gonna have to help us out, we can’t let you go until then.”

“I can’t help you, I don’t have anything valuable…” Alex looked down at himself, trying to piece together why they want him, only coming up with the explanation that this must be some elaborate robbery. 

“Trust me, Alex. You have the most valuable thing on this planet, right here.” Skinner tapped his skull and winked, his devilish smile growing by the second, only serving to twist the knots in Alex’ stomach deeper, understanding spreading through him like a fever. The man then turned and beckoned Alex to follow him as he began walking confidently down the hall, his entourage of suits following them closely. 

—

On the other side of the grey, noise-cancelling walls, was a room identical to the one Alex had been held in, and in it sat Jamie.

Cuffed to the center of a steel table, his undivided attention was glued to the two sets of suits staring him down from across the silver expanse. 

Their gazes oscillated between squinted to wide-eyed as Jamie sang like a canary, divulging every detail of the information they’d tried in vain to squeeze from Alex. 

The broader agent, flustered as he’d grown, was utterly occupied as he struggled to jot down all he could; finding himself down to his second notepad. 

_ “...so, _ ” Jamie concluded, “you can imagine my surprise when he tells me he’s gone and fallen in love with someone from the  _ milky-way galaxy!” _ He announces hysterically, breaking into a hearty cackle, shaking his head fondly. 

Though, once finding the puzzled looks across the table, he straightens up, clearing his throat politely, “no...uh, no offence…” he amends, chuckling awkwardly. 

“Right.” The thinner one of the two uttered monotone, turning to his partner to murmur something, nodding affirmatively to the other’s response before returning his sight back to Jamie. 

“Um...so can I...go?” Jamie wonders, “I kind of have a human of my own that I’d like-”

“All in good time, Jamie.” The slim, vocal one dismissed, his forearms leaned up against the steely surface as he scrutinized Jamie’s every tick of movement. “What we’re concerned most with is Alex’ return visit, rather than your accompanying him. I believe we can rule out any malicious intent on your part?” He verged, sending his accomplice a querying eye as the man revealed a third notebook, making a vague noise of both agreement and obvious jade. 

“Very well, our attention remains on your comrade’s motives for a second visit, especially so soon.” The agent spoke with a kind of automated pitch, a frequency that would enerve Jamie were he a less optimistic entity.

He shook his head, “you boys got nothing to be worried about,” he assured easily, “Alex is here for one reason and one reason only.” He smiled, worrying his fingers with rubbing at the raw skin around the hard cuffs. 

The agent cradling the notebook paused his pen to fix Jamie with a levelled look, “Dr. Kane, you mean.” He muttered, “you expect us to believe Kane to be Alex’ sole interest in earth?” 

_ “Yes.” _ Jamie spelled out, losing his pep, “honestly, Alex wouldn’t hurt a-”

_ “No, _ I told you - for fucksake! Where’s Miles?” Came the passing spew of Alex’ worn out patience. The frantic, anxious sound of his voice growing muffled as Jamie hears him fading further down the hallway outside. More accusing curses barking through the walls, knocking over Jamie’s argument.

The agents give him a blank look in unison. 

Jamie darts his eyes sideways, “haven’t you guys ever been in love?” He mumbles, all vigor extinguished.

-

Progress on Nick’s end was as stagnant as the other’s. Between the enraged phone calls to the bureau, detaining the meddling press, and combing through Alex and Jamie’s rights, Nick found near nothing in place for the events currently facing them - no fail safe, no mould or plan in place for their anomalous situation.

The panic and helplessness that had struck at the sight of the boy’s being packed into that reflective, unholy government car had barely dissipated. From the moment Miles had swiped his keys and wallet, flying out the door as he barked instructions to Nick - wide-eyed on the porch, watching as the officials carted the boys off, Miles hot on their tail - the intern hadn’t once had a moment to catch his breath.

After hours upon hours of phone calls and unblinking anxiety for the other’s well being, 2AM eventually finds the lad exhausted and stiff fingered, his body begging for rest. 

Cracking his knuckles, Nick grudgingly drags himself to the empty kitchen, flicking the overhead lights on as he moved in on Miles’ coffee machine. 

Sliding his glasses to rest atop his head, Nick rubbed his straining eyes, his fatigue ready to pounce. Sighing tiredly as he set his frames back home, the lad set the coffee maker to work, pulling out his overworked phone to rest it over the counter top. 

As the machine buzzed up his brew - a concoction he only prayed would get him through the night - Nick crossed the kitchenette, his hands finding the hasty stack of notes he'd accumulated over the evening; margins of citation, countless points he’d managed to make, though found the forces they were dealing with held a firm jurisdiction over them all. 

The idea of Jamie and Alex being caught under the government’s magnifying glass had the lad’s skin itching, the glacial progress he was making only adding to the discomfort. 

The chime of his vibrating phone snaps Nick out of it, the coffee spilling neatly into his mug as the lad paced towards the phone, directly recognising Miles’ caller ID. Sliding the phone to answer, Nick hurried the device to his ear, turning the machine off. 

“Miles,” the fretful intern prompted, his tone rushed and immediate, “w-what’s happening, how are the boys? How are  _ you? _ H-how - how’s Alex? And Jamie, oh christ how’s  _ Jamie?” _

On the other line Miles has been left unattended, perched on a steal seat in a shoe-box of a room, grey walls turning his gut to ice as he held the phone to his ear. 

Glaring down to the cuffs chaining him to the girdy, cold table, Miles instantly lit up to the sound of his intern’s familiar, albeit distraught voice. 

“I - I’ve been trying to reach you - to reach  _ anyone _ ,” the apprentice flustered through the speaker, his anxious, impatient bleats causing Miles to narrow his eyes in concentration, furrowing his brows as he followed Nick’s hasty queries, “I - I found a few points which I believe may be of use to us,” the intern continued, “oh but, h-how - how are things on your end? Are you alright?” 

“Y-yes that’s - that’s great, Nick.” Miles inhaled, “w-well I don’t, I don’t-” 

“Do you know where you are? Cause if you-” 

_“Nick,_ mate,” Miles cut in, exasperation carrying his words, “deep breath in...” he instructed, waiting on the telling sound of the lad’s inhale, nodding when after a beat he detects it, “that’s it, and let it go…” he sighed, giving the lad a moment before proceeding. 

_ “I’m _ fine, I’m just - fuck, I haven’t seen Alex all fucking night, Jamie too.” He scrunched his face in anguish, groaning feebly. “They…” he released a tight breath, “they think Alex is...bad, or summat. A danger to earth or some bullshit.” 

He can hear the disbelieving muteness on Nick’s part; a silent agreement in knowing that Alex, for all intents and purposes, was an entity simply incapable of the cruelty he was currently being convicted of. That he could not, in anyway shape or form, pose a threat to humankind. This, Miles had observed from the moment he’d found the boy under his fallen ship and pulled him from the night and into his life. 

“There  _ has _ to be something…something I’m missing here...” Nick’s tone strained, and Miles could hear the cogs shifting behind his head. “I mean, he’s as innocent as you or I.” 

Miles nodded defly, breathing through his hostility for the officials keeping them attainted, “I know, I…” he stops at the sound of steps behind the door, “Nick, hey, let me call you back.” He hung up abruptly as he kept an ear open, it seemed as though the footfalls were coming to an end at his door. 

The door unlocked and Miles instantly perked up, watching as a few suits entered the room. Following them was Director Skinner, and following him, was an exhausted, tearful Alex. As soon as Miles laid his eyes on him he shot up, almost immediately tugged back by the restraints on his hands. “Alex,” he cried out, his raspy tone carrying through the small cinder-block room. 

Alex’ head lifted, his face lighting as Miles’ voice found him, the sense of solace obvious from where the cuffs locked the lad to partial immobility. 

Miles’ own emotion at having been detained from his boy threatened to show, the hysteria barely hushed as he propped up a sturdy, however somber expression for both their sakes. 

The two buttoned down sharks flanking Skinner - the frosty Assistant Director Miles had made the acquaintance of mere hours earlier - situated themselves either side of the now locked door, their unseeing gazes hidden behind black, reflective lenses.

Skinner himself gestured to one of the two seats directly in front of Miles, watching with a close regard as Alex shuffled himself into the spot hesitantly, the boy’s own binded hands reaching for Miles’ the moment he was settled. 

Their fingers locked as both men inclined to better observe the other’s spirits, sharing the same unnerved amount of air as their combined panic settled.

“Are you okay?” They asked each other in unison, their voices thick.

Miles hiccuped around a sore grin, eyes flicking deftly over the fallen, wiped out form of his boyfriend; the done in shade of his eyes - the skin around them a bluish jut - an answer to what Miles is certain to be a great lack of sleep. 

“Fine, I’m fine,” Alex sniffed, shouldering away a tear dismissively, his eyes combing Miles’ state, scanning him for any changed inch. His voice came like gravel, and Miles followed the tight swallow the boy forced. 

“They think,” Alex shook his head, “they think I - they think that I…” he made a small sound in the end of his throat with the next exhale, squeezing Miles’ digits.

“I know, laa, I know it’s a load of fucking-” 

“I think you’ll find, Dr. Kane…” came the intrusion to their fleeting reunion, Skinner’s tone slicing like an impolite blade through their sanctuary. “That my efforts to distance earth’s population from possible threats, is nothing short of appropriate.”

“Alex is not a fucking threat,  _ Assistant Director.”  _ Miles bit out, his thumb rubbing along Alex’ palm instinctively as he scowled up to the man. 

“Be that as it may…” Skinner spelled out in that persistent tone, remaining statued over Alex’ shoulder, “my superiors have given me explicit directions, my men and I are to keep close monitor over Mr. Kane, as well as any notable persons in contact with him.” 

Miles knew exactly what the man was saying. They could kiss their privacy goodbye, Jamie and Nick’s too. “That’s not fair, we have rights!” Miles half-shouted, trying to remain as calm as possible, as to not get carted off once again. 

“That’s where you’re mistaken, Dr. Kane,” Skinner replied icily, “these boys have no rights.” With the slightest of nods the two unidentified blocks of meat stepped forward and took Alex by his underarms, lifting him to a standing position while Miles watched helplessly. He was frozen in his spot, the words spoken to him making his hands and feet go cold and his throat dry. It was only then that Miles realized they were completely at the mercy of these men - with their suits and American accents and secrecy - and unbeknownst to them, they had stepped into waters completely foreign to them. 

—

After Miles and Alex’ brief encounter, Miles was escorted,  _ forced,  _ home. Nick was still awake, and when Miles walked through the door he heard him screaming over the phone to the embassy. 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ hang up on me.” Nick yelled as Miles rounded the corner, coming into the dining room in enough time to see Nick slam this phone onto the table. Nick slumped into his chair with his head in his hands, still oblivious to Miles’ presence. 

“Nick, mate,” Miles ventured quietly, making himself own with an effort to not startle the distraught man in front of him. 

“I haven’t gotten anywhere.” Was his reply, without bothering to lift his head from where he cradled it. 

“Me neither. I don’t know what to do.” Miles shuffled over to the drink table in the corner, pulling two glasses and a nice bottle of scotch before taking a seat next to Nick. He poured them both gracious drinks, sighing before downing the fiery yet sweet liquid in one go. “I don’t think we can do much more, at least for tonight. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“The only thing the embassy told me was that they’d probably be let out if they aren’t charged with a crime soon enough.” Nick was already pouring his second drink, more generous than the first.

“That’s good,” Miles pondered over his glass, “and tomorrow we’ll call every fucking lawyer in town, have mine come in, and try to sort this out.” The conversation was ending there, and they sat silently and drank, despite the hour being so late it was actually the wee hours of morning. 

When they finally retired to their respective bedrooms, the world around them had already started to begin their day. They were both exhausted, and even though climbing into bed was the most appealing thing on earth at the moment, neither of them could fall under; their shot nerves keeping them both awake for the mere hours allotted for sleep. Dragging himself out of bed, Miles went to the kitchen to start the coffee, before heading over to check on his poor companion. Miles knocked quietly before letting himself in, finding Nick awake and staring at the ceiling. 

“You ready to do this?” Miles asked, walking over to a full length mirror and rubbing his hands over his tired, bloodshot eyes. 

“Yeah,” Nick replied lamely, rolling into a seated position on the side of the bed. They both looked like shit, but maybe that would implore their team of lawyers to work harder, seeing the state they were in. 

“I’ve got coffee downstairs.” He offered, while in a different manner moved to sit aside his friend, the mattress whining, his heart twisting to the sight of Jamie’s belongings meshed with Nick’s on the floor. 

He sighed, “we’ll figure it out, yeah?” He bumped shoulders with the other lad, determined not to let his own doubts reach the surface. The last thing they could do was fall apart so early. 

He turns his head with a lifting smile when Nick nods silently, “yeah.” He agrees, “yeah, f’course we will.” 

They nodded in unison. 

— 

Alex’ end was no brighter than Miles’. 

Held within the same four concrete walls he’d been contained in for the past few days, Alex was huddled with his knees to his chest, falling to his smallest form as he hugged his bent legs shakingly. 

The starchy jumpsuit clinging to him seemed designer in comparison to the tissue-thin bed covers and squeaky bunk under him, his brows drawn in concentration to the voices that’d begun outside his holding cell’s door. 

The tones are muffled with what Alex presumes to be further instructions to keep Alex fed, lucid and compliant while in no way free. To this he snarls down at his canvas shoes, conjuring some form of a happy place to keep his mind safe from this place. 

The sound of the steel bar sliding from his door however, snaps Alex’ head upwards, the solid frame leaning open as a faceless character entered, and being led by this buttoned-down goon shuffled in an exhausted, glum Jamie. 

“J-Jamie!” He stuttered out within a stunned gasp, rising from his stormy ball with open arms for his friend. Wrapping each other in tired, comforting limbs, Alex and Jamie undid to exchange an investigative once over each other, checking for unseemly scrapes or marks. 

When Alex finds only the crestfallen shade of his friend’s eyes, he hugs him tight against his body, glaring over Jamie’s shoulder in what he knew to be a protective nature to the looming, unsaturated men in the doorway. 

Alex drops them both to the bunk on exhale when the door locks shut, the sound of the agent’s dying off as they moved on, leaving them alone in the dim, deft room filled only by Jamie’s short breaths. 

“D-didn’t think it would be quite like this…” Jamie mumbled, pulling down the hem of his jumpsuit sleeve to wipe at his tired eyes. “Earth, I mean.” He summarised, tucking back a stray strand of sandy blonde hair.

Alex sniffed, shuffling up to lean against the cold, unmoving wall the bunk was bolted to, opening his arm for Jamie to settle under. 

As the other lad shimmied up, tucking himself next to Alex, he sighed, blinking up at the flickering bulb screwed to the ceiling. 

“I miss them…” Jamie began, cutting himself off with a small, stressed sound. Alex nodded, rubbing up the length of his friend’s arm, feeling the crisp fabric under his hand. 

“Me too.” He muttered, watching the glow from under the threshold. He blinked away, feeling the weight of his eyelids, the ache to his limbs. “This is temporary, ‘kay?” He said, glancing sincerely down to his friend, knowing the last thing they could do was fall apart so early. It wouldn’t be fair. 

Jamie nodded, “of - yeah, of course.” He breathed, tilting his head against Alex’ chest as the hands of his fatigue took form. He yawned, but shook his head to clear the fog away.

“Jamie, you should-” this time Alex yawned, “-you should sleep.” His breathing deepened as the missed hours began unloading themselves. 

“You too, Alex, you - you have to sleep too…” the other lad mumbled as his eyes fell shut, his legs curled up against Alex’ side. 

The boy nodded into Jamie’s hair, his head finding purchase there as a momentary resting place. 

The heavy craters that were Alex’ eyes began to flit shut, his mind tripping over trauma as it steadily lulled itself to sleep. 

His final thoughts as Alex felt Jamie falling asleep under him, the underlying truth his mind circled was this: he wouldn’t let either of them get used to any of this. 


	4. Interstellar Overdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Bring the Boys Back Home" by Pink Floyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, ok! Apologies of course for the delay, but we did it! This is the last official chapter, but we will be doing an epilogue! Thank you to everyone who has showed us so much love! We are so thrilled to share this with all of you.

The last thing Miles needs at this moment is to be spacing out.

It’s a passing, silent thought - one that crosses his mind as the distance between his lawyer’s voice and Miles’ notice to it bloats; the lad’s stretched, weathered attention traitorously withdrawing.

Initially, he’d set his own unuttered doubts aside. Schooled his worries to that of a hush amid the pressing legal meetings in order to plan escape; to better his and Nick’s efficiency in mapping out Alex and Jamie’s freedom. 

But as the latest of many taxing huddles met its point of near conclusion, Miles’ own anxieties had brimmed over, silencing him and with it prompting a clearer minded Nick to drive the direction for a beat, lending Miles a moment to catch his breath. 

“‘ere...drink that’.” Comes the intern’s cooling tone above him, finding a glass of water in front of him, sitting near-full atop the conference table. 

With his gaze intently trained to the stack of documents towering in his view, Miles nods his thanks, blinking blankly as he leans forward for a few flavourless gulps.

It’d been a little less than a week since he’d summoned his legal team, and in the time they’d gathered to weave together tactics and defences of the like, they’d come up with just enough to keep Miles and Nick’s hopes afloat, while not quite the amount needed to prevent Miles from having the occasional second guess. 

The need to swallow his blooming doubt urges Miles to empty the glass Nick had supplied, setting the item down before resting his head in his hands, elbows on his knees as he feels Nick’s hand wrap over his shoulder. 

They'd been each other’s rocks through this entire, unending tribulation. Miles believed this for the simple fact that they both understood what the other was going through. They were both fighting for the men they loved - men who belonged as out of confinement and under the sunlight as anyone else. Miles appreciated Nick’s support like air, but knew he needed to cut his melt-downs to a minimal of none. Alex needed him clear-minded. 

He hadn’t seen the sky-fallen boy in what felt like forever. His body  _ hurt,  _ he felt the absence of Alex everywhere; in his bones and breath, in his empty bed and emptied life. 

The lawyers had assured him that both Alex and Jamie were just as they’d left them, which, he couldn’t decide, was meant either to be consoling, or motivating. It wasn’t as if the two were without beds and their basic requirements. All, of course, supplied within the confines of regulated cells. The thought alone fills Miles’ gut and throat with prickling nausea. 

“-an extreme measurement, but quite frankly, a large advantage long-term. With, of course, Dr. Kane’s blessing.” Comes the aiding end of one of his lawyer’s sentiments, barely brushing along his brain, the sentence travels through one ear and out the other. 

_ Get a grip, Kane. For Alex’ sake. _

“K-uh, keeping that in mind,” Nick murmurs hesitantly, “I - I don’t know if…” when Miles’ eyes seek out the intern, he finds the lad’s asking sight already on him, a deep question knitting his brows. 

“What, uh, what’s your take on it, Miles?” He asks gingerly, removing his hand from Miles’ shoulder as he sits, crossing his arms nervously.

Miles blinks at the question, his eyes darting along the short string of prime lawyers around the table, severely regretting not having paid closer attention; the demand of his anxieties seeming to have trumped all outside noise, unfortunately muting what seems to have been a critical conversation. 

"On...sorry, on what?" He utters out, rubbing his open palm under the table.

And then, as if on second thought, Nick is shaking his head - along with the query in question away, standing from his own rolling seat to drag a hand through his bundle of curls. 

“You’re right.” He nods with a heavy-lunged sigh, “we - we’re getting ahead of ourselves, I think if we backtrack-” but before he can finish, the lad is cut off by the sharp chime of his ringtone. 

“Shit, sorry…” he frowns down at his phone after snatching it up from the table, “I, uh, I should take this.” His inquiring gaze finds Miles once more, his phone buzzing in his hand. Miles waves him off easily, elbows on his thighs as he absently sags, rubbing at his eyes as he collects his thoughts.

He scrubs his blunt nails along the lifted stubble of his chin, pushing out a sharp breath as he comes to a stand, hands robotically categorizing stray sheets of paper as his mind merges back into the task at hand. 

His eyes are tired disks as he works, his body well beyond sleep-deprived, his face softly plagued with the excess of visible exhaustion. As the result of too much coffee, Miles’ hands are jittery as he thumbs through corners, his neat habits withered just as health; having adopted chain-smoking like it’s the 50’s, swapping out rolled paper for meals. 

Chancing a glance to the analog dotted on one wall across his lawyer’s office, Miles finds they’ve gone overtime once again. He’d have no drama compensating his team, it was only the evidence of another seemingly useless day passed that drowns his pep. 

“Dr. Kane, if I may…” initiated one of the younger of the four legal-eagles. He too stands, shorter than Miles, and tugs his shirt cuffs primly. “I understand it may appear as a rather confronting, perhaps even hasty decision, but with all things considered, we believe it to be your best move here.”

Miles glances upwards, opens his mouth, then thinks better of it and continues stacking his and Nick’s division of documents. “Sorry, lad, I were... somewhere else for the last part there, what’s this all about?”

Gazing upwards when a beat of silence falls over the exchange, Miles pauses his busy hands, detecting the motion of the young lawyer glancing down to his colleagues, then blinking thoughtfully across the table to Miles. Something's amiss.

“About your marriage to Alex, Doctor.” The lad supplies evenly, audibly carrying the words with care.

Miles...well, first he blinks, feeling his heart floating in his throat. His expression winds up with a list of questions, words rushing to the surface but not quite breaking it. His mouth parts slightly as countless unchecked emotions bubble under his eyelashes. Void of verbs as he processes what’s being suggested.

Perhaps sensing Miles’ voiceless sense of collision, one of the older lawyers stands, peeling a piece of paper from the slender, sleek desk between them, holding it out to him. “It’s the outlined premise.” he supplies when all Miles does is frown at the A4 proposition. "I - we - really can’t stress the layer of protection a legally binding contract could offer Alex and yourself. If the properly documented-“ interrupted by Nick’s hissing phone-call, the pack of lawyers’ heads, as well as Miles’, snap in the direction of O’Malley’s profuse:

“S-sorry - I gotta - y-yes, I know, I got another call coming in, I’ll call you  _ later.”  _ Followed by little if any pause before the lad’s tired: “yes, hello?” 

Miles pushes out a breath between his still parted lips, furrowing his brows down to the shape of his rusty-brown loafers. The outer, framing stitch line sucking Miles in, hazel eyes narrowing as his mind races; latching onto the prospect of  _ marriage.  _

A slow smile curls around his lips as he gazes downwards, elation casting over him.

Rose-tinted curiosity for his and Alex’ preparedness for the step - and reprimand for not having thought of such a clear solution himself - bounce from side to side in Miles's head.

_ “Seen? _ What - seen what?” Nick’s baffled tone goes on, only recapturing Miles’ full attention at the following: “uh - you guys got the telly remote?” The lad’s nervous expression possesses the older, rather confused lawyer to point across the area, to the coffee table sat under the office’s single television, pinned to the wall.

Nick nods with a fleeting, thanking smile before retrieving the item resting on the table, using his shoulder to plant the phone to his ear as he flicks the screen alive. Miles and his lawyers exchange uneasy looks when Nick’s fussing, obstructive dialogue pauses, his thumb flicking frantically between channels, intermittently insisting his caller to  _ slow down. _

Miles watches the channels beating along with his anxious pulse, turning to the baffled expressions drawing up his legal team.

“W-what do you...?” Nick mutters, “yeah,  _ I am,  _ I’m on -" he gasps, "oh... my god -  _ Miles.” _

His name is what sets the dread in stone, his eyes narrowing to his friend’s unturned back, then darting to the lawyers who have all stood to close in on the TV. 

Miles follows suit, his pulse tight and thick in his chest as he stands beside Nick, aiming his eyes up at the news headings. 

The footage is shaky, but it’s unmistakable, perfectly intelligible: Miles’ front door, filled by himself and those two agents and - oh, and it’s Alex, and then it’s Jamie and Nick, all of them in their home before it all presses play. Alex: stripped of Miles, and Miles: stripped of Alex as he and Jamie are none-too-gently sucked out of their perfect orbit and into the black SUV. 

Miles swallows around a shard of pain, biting his emotions back in an attempt to remain composed.

The news banner crossing under the scene proves to Miles both that this isn’t the mere result of too long with too little sleep, but that the world has now been made privy to their situation. The bold heading reads:  **POPULAR ALIEN ARRESTED, GOVERNMENT FACES BACKLASH** . 

Suddenly Miles feels like he’s taken a backseat in the car of his consciousness, the voices of Nick and his lawyers reduced to a steady ringing, his vision far away and his body numb. Everything goes dark for one, two, three, four seconds, before he opens his eyes again and Nick is there, and he sort of looks like an angel, and he’s shaking Miles. Then his hearing comes back, and his vision corrects itself, there are no angels, just worried faces hanging around him and he’s on the floor. 

“Get him a seat!” One lawyer bellows, and two of them go to work dragging a plush armchair over. 

“Miles, hey, are you ok? You just fell out, are you alright?” That’s Nick, and Miles feels horrible for causing yet another line of worry to etch across his forehead. He still feels like he can’t speak when he’s gently placed into the seat, a bottle of water appearing and offered to him. 

He takes a glance around the room, the TV is still on, but thankfully the segment has been changed to the weather, and around him is a silent squad of men, with differing levels of anxiety at Miles’ abrupt loss of consciousness. 

He opens the water and takes some gracious sips, and then he feels like he can speak again, feeling obligated to address his faux pas. 

“Am sorry, um, I must’ve gotten light headed for a second…” His excuse is lame, and that’s also how he feels, lame and put out and pitiful. 

“You’re just stressed, sir. Shall we call a car?” An older gentleman, who Miles no doubt knows has been through it all in his years of top tier lawyering, speaks up. Of course he’s stressed, he’s at best beat down and exhausted, the strings holding his composure fraying more and more with each day Alex and Jamie are stuck  _ there _ , with Miles feeling more helpless as he goes along. 

“No, no that won’t be necessary.” Miles assures, taking another drink for good measure. His throat is itchy and he’s not sure if it’s just dry from all the cigarettes, or if he’s about to cry. 

“We should at least order some food, can’t remember the last proper meal we had…” Nick quietly adds, and Miles nods politely, not bothering to let him in on the fact he probably can’t stomach anything, and his appetite died long ago. 

Just as the legal chattering and Nick’s hushed take away order settled into Miles’ background soundtrack, there was a knock on the door. An assistant who Miles couldn’t remember the name of went to the door, almost immediately answering the knock with, “I’m sorry sir, but this is a private meeting.” 

When Miles heard the voice of the strangers rebuttal, he stood hastily and strode uneasily over to relieve the assistant at the door. 

“Fuck, I’m so happy to see you.” Miles wrapped his arms tightly around Matt, who instantly reciprocated, one of the few people who knew he could trust during such a time, a best friend and a welcome face in this sea of uncertainty. He felt the familiar prickle of tears forming in his eyes, and he almost wondered how he even had any tears left to cry at this point. Biting them back, he just held his companion tighter. 

“I went by your place, but your assistant said you were here. What the hell is going on?” If anything, Miles had always appreciated Matt’s honesty, which was sometimes brutal, but he couldn’t even begin to form an answer to such a question. 

“I guess you’ve seen the news?” Miles said as he withdrew from the hug, looking over his friend who had probably been on a plane less than an hour ago. 

“I got here as soon as I could. I can’t believe what they’ve done…” Matt made a face like he was so mad he could spit, before his eyes turned soft again and turned to Miles. “How are you holding up?” 

Miles smiled lamely as he shrugged, knowing his appearance alone could answer Matt’s inquiry. His eyes were dull, and the bags under his eyes were almost purple, yellow rimmed from sleepless, tearful nights and more coffee than he’d ever drank in his life. He hadn’t shaved in days, with patchy stubble covering his pallor face, and messy hair from running his shaky hands through over and over again. And he knew he looked like shit. 

“Me and Al might be getting married, though, they found some kind of loophole, I think…” Miles stood away from the door to let Matt in, and they settled in a corner where Miles’ pack of cigarettes sat faithfully. The smoking ban had been forgotten after the third straight day of sitting in this conference room like office, with no one batting an eye as Miles lit yet another stick. 

“I wish it were under better circumstances…” Matt sat rather uncomfortably in his chair, glancing around the room as Miles’ lawyers came and went, discussed this outlandish marriage proposal, and confirmed the legality of it all. 

“Me too, ya know I actually already had a plan, an’ all, like…” Miles shook his head at the thought, blowing it away with another cloud of smoke before smashing the lively butt into an ashtray sat on a side table. “I planned it right after he left, the first time.” 

“He’ll still be thrilled, you know that.” Trying his best to lift the mood, Matt gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, noticing his friend had been holding back tears since he came in. “He’s crazy for ya, we all know that.”

“Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it,” Miles began dejectedly, but Matt waved him off. 

“You know I’m here for you, brother.” 

Miles was just about to stand to hug Matt again, when a lawyer sheepishly walked over. “Sorry, sir, but if you could just sign this, we can get the ball rolling.” 

“Signing my life away?” Miles joked lamely. 

“Something like that,” the lawyer replied, giving a slightly forced smile. 

—

The next day, across the city, two boys were waiting in their respective cells, counting the hours until their next square meal, their fates resting in the hands of men who conspired in the shadows. 

Alex had lost track of which day it was, and only knew night had come when guards would announce lights out. His only solace was a ratty copy of some science fiction novel, handed out by a warden who was much nicer than the others. But even if he could escape through comically inaccurate space books, it was far from what he wanted; Miles’ records, the fireplace in his living room, his amazing meals cooked to perfection, and a warm bed filled with love to fall asleep in every night. His current situation was a far cry from that, and once he’d been separated from Jamie, his contempt for humans had only grown. Every day Skinner and his posse of suits would ask him the same questions, and every day Alex gave them little to nothing. Today, however, they failed to come banging at his cell door, so perhaps, Alex thought, they’d finally given up on him. 

He thought, until a guard unlocked his door, and the usual group sauntered in. “Alex, good afternoon,” Skinner announced as he walked in, agitation obvious on his face as he peered down at Alex, who was sat on his cot. “You’re going home today.” The look on his face was more of a sneer than a smile, and his hands were secured in his pockets -no doubt balled into fists. 

“What?” Alex wasn’t sure if this was another tactic to get him to talk, or if they somehow managed a way to shoot him back into space, or if he’d finally be able to see Jamie, or Miles-

“Where’s Miles?” Standing from his seated position, anxiety mounted inside him as he tried to piece together such a vague statement. 

“He’s here.  ** _But_ ** ,” Skinner said as Alex tried to move out the door, a wall of men instantly blocking his path, “this isn’t over.” 

“Fuck you. Let me go.” 

—

There were literal mountains of paperwork to be done for the release of Alex and Jamie, who sat happily through it just because it meant that they were together, and finally free. But every time he reminded himself that Miles was on the other side of those doors, fresh tears would prickle at his eyes and he wanted to dart through, paperwork be damned. 

Miles, Nick, and Matt were waiting in the parking lot, chain smoking. Or at least, Miles was. Miles had rudely been informed he wasn’t allowed in the building after his last outbursts, so Alex and Jamie would be brought out to them once release forms were finished. 

“I can’t believe they won’t let me in,” Miles stated as he frustratedly stomped on the butt of his cigarette, glaring at the building in front of him. 

“Must’ve caused a ruckus,” Matt chimed in, eliciting a smirk from Miles. 

“I heard it took two men to keep ya at bay,” Nick replied, starting up a banter between the three of them as they waited. Their jokes and jabs continued, and Miles noted to himself that for the first time since this all began, he finally felt somewhat close to ok. He was still a ball of nerves, and that wouldn’t leave until Alex was safely in his arms, but at the moment it felt like a two ton weight had been lifted after it had been left on his chest for too long. 

Just as he finished yet another cigarette, the nicotine helping to put his overactive brain on mute, he saw the main door of the building open, suits filing out, and then, finally, after an eternity of anguish, his boy, and Jamie. Miles immediately darted across the parking lot, not giving a single thought that his legs and lungs were in no shape for a sprint. When Alex spotted him, he began running too, until they finally met each other in the middle with an almost bone crushing hug. Miles almost felt faint, or like he was in a fever dream, holding Alex so tightly as if he’d float away or turn into smoke if he were let go. And Alex held him exactly the same, pulling him closer and closer and closer, impossibly close, hot tears running down his face as he buried his face into Miles’ neck. The rest of the world fell silent and stood still, and for a brief moment the only thing that existed was Alex and Miles, together. Neither of them took notice of anything else, not a car horn or some authority figure spelling out the details of their release, it was just silent. Miles closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the first breath he’d taken since Alex was taken from him. He was right there, unharmed, somehow still possessing that sweet smell of his that was everything that was love and goodness, something that was so pure and lovely that only Alex could own, and no one could take it away. 

Mere feet away, Jamie and Nick were having their own reunion, laughing and giggling and hugging each other. Finally, things were right in the world. The earth could continue to spin, the stars could still shine, the sun could still bring about a new day. Everything was right back where it needed to be, in harmony. 

“Dr. Kane,” an interruption to their glorious reunion, Skinner, spoke. “If we could just get you to sign a few documents, finalize our terms of release-“ 

“Send it to the lawyers.” Matt supplied for them, stepping in between the wall of men and the two couples embracing. 

“And who are you?” Skinner asked indignant, crossing his arms. 

“Someone you don’t want to mess with.” Matt flashed him his best smile, and offered his hand, which Skinner did not accept. “We’re leaving.” And with that he turned back to the boys, guiding them with a gentle hand back to the car. 

—

It takes time, but over the following weeks Miles and Alex find their old rhythm and in turn, allow the trauma of their entire scandal to be left behind them. 

The authorities responsible for their unjust separation were muzzled by the press, and with that sense of security came a hearty sweep of both Alex and Jamie’s faces plastered over most tabloid headlines. It was certainly nothing they hadn’t featured in before, having attracted vast recognition over their latest stay, but it was a long beat before the buzz died down and their following settled. 

  
  


Alongside the familiarity of their home and their newfound routine, came a flurry of shifts. First and foremost: Miles’ proposal. 

Despite the initial strategy behind the idea, Miles liked to think he pulled off a rather romantic offer. 

It’d been on the roof of his terrace house, under the stars, over glasses of strawberry champagne and lingering glances. Miles suspects Alex may have known something was up when Miles had been all but buzzing with anticipation. 

“Mi…? You okay?” The boy had asked gingerly, blinking up at Miles from his sip of the delicate flute. He’d looked like a luna, like a pearly starlet, like the only beckon Miles would ever need in knowing where he belonged. It was Alex. The answer was and always would be Alex.

“There’s summat I need to ask yeh, love.” 

He’d been possessed by a confidence he knew only Alex’ bright eyes could elicit, a tone of expression he voiced best with Alex’ smile luring each syllable out. 

Miles hadn’t even neared the end of his sentence, the words barely out of his mouth before the boy was gasping, spilling his drink down his lap and darting around their makeshift dinner table to hug Miles’ doubt away.

_ “Yes.  _ Miles, yes, you mean we’d be, y-you an’ me. We, oh yes, yes-” and here he’d broken into a litany of sentiments in an off-planet language, devouring Miles’ face in kisses, pressing their foreheads together like the romantics they’d altered into, the sappy fools they’d come to be the night Alex had landed by Miles’ research lab. 

They’d giddily fallen victim to their own heady emotions, barely parting an inch until they’d made it down to their living room, standing before Nick and Jamie where they watched the telly before yelling out for a sleepy, jetlagged Matt to yawn out from the guest room. 

As Alex presented the hand adorned by the engagement ring Miles’ mother had innated and passed down to him, he felt a warm pride spiraling in his chest; excepting Jamie’s shouting, elated embraces, grinning as Nick clapped him on the back proudly, and laughing as Matthew pulled him in for a hug. 

He’d felt a profound certainty as Nick poured everyone a fresh glass, raising their drinks and exchanging gleeful grins. Like everything was going to be easier from here on out. Whether this proved true or not, Miles was happy. There in his home with his family.


End file.
